


Five Nights at Matchmakers

by IsobelTheroux



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, Humanized Animatronics, Matchmaking, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chica's job to make everyone happy. Even if that means playing matchmaker to a shy pirate fox and a lonely nightguard. But will she ever find love for herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you didn't see the tag, I want to make it clear that the animatronics in my fic are humanized. Aside from ears/tails, they look just like humans but are like robots. Also, they aren't possessed by the spirits of the children, it just gave them human consciousness. The personalities are all their own.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, on with the fic. I hope you enjoy it :)

“Come on Foxy, I’ve seen the way you look at him.” Chica’s voice rang through the party room. She hated making Foxy uncomfortable but she couldn’t help herself, she was tired of them beating around the bush.

Foxy and the newest night guard had been making eyes at each other for weeks and Chica was certain neither of them would make a move without a little help. That was were she came in, after all it was her job to make people happy.

“Wh-who?” Chica couldn’t help giggling at Foxy’s bewildered expression. Did he really think it was so hard to figure out?

“Who-who?” she mocked. “Are you an owl now?” She started to grin until she saw him turning away, probably heading back to Pirate’s Cove. Hurrying forward, she grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. “I’m only joking Foxy.” She looked up into his eyes, hoping he could see the honesty.

Foxy sighed. “I know Chica. I’m just...scared.” He stared down at his feet, like he always did when he was nervous.

“Scared of what?”

Foxy frowned, his fluffy ears folding down. “What if,” he mumbled. “What if he doesn’t like me?”

Chica smiled comfortingly. “Would it make you feel better if I asked him?”

“Yes. I mean no. Ah, don’t do that. I mean don’t mention me,” Foxy babbled.

“Okay, okay.” Chica held up her hands to stop him. If he got himself worked up he might start hyperventilating and that would be a huge problem. “I won’t say you asked. Don’t worry, I’ll be really smooth.” She grinned and bounded off before he could stop her.

As she made her way to the guard room, Chica stared at the posters on the walls. Bright banners featuring Freddy, Bonnie and herself were everywhere. But no pictures of Foxy were anywhere to be seen. She felt a pang of sympathy for the Pirate. If she couldn’t entertain children, she didn’t know what she’d do with herself. It was no wonder he had become so shy and withdrawn.

She continued on, hoping Mike was awake. The poor guy had been so stressed lately. Apparently the manager had been complaining about the “machines” being tampered with. Being referred to as a machine bothered Chica in a way she couldn’t explain.

When she first heard someone call her that, she had gone into the women’s restroom and stared at herself in the mirror for hours, tears streaming down her face. She looked human enough, and so did the others, if you overlooked their ears and tails. And she felt human, she obviously had emotions just like anyone else. So how on earth could they think she was a machine?

Pulling herself away from her complicated thoughts, she entered the guard room, relieved to see Mike was awake. He had his back to her and was watching something on the monitors intently. He didn’t jump when she tapped him on the shoulder, reminding her how comfortable he had become here over the weeks.

“Oh, hi Chica.” He smiled, almost guiltily, as he looked up at her.

“Hi there, Mike. Watcha doing?” She looked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Pirate’s Cove, before Mike quickly turned the monitor off.

“Oh uh, nothing much. Just going over the rooms, everything’s normal.” He glanced away, not meeting her eyes.

Chica smiled and gave him a knowing look. “Oh really? You know you a really bad liar. I saw who you were looking at.”

“Guilty I guess. Am I that obvious?” Mike sighed, looking down.

“You’d have to be blind not to see it. Why haven’t you said anything, Mike?” A part of her dreaded what he would say next. While it was obvious he was attracted to Foxy, what if he thought of them only as machines too?

“To be honest I kind of thought the two of you were together.”

Chica raised her eyebrows. She couldn’t blame him for thinking that though, she and Foxy did spend a lot of time together.

She giggled. “Me and Foxy? We’re just friends Mike.” Deciding to forget about subtlety she continued. “And besides,” she lowered her voice, “he likes you.” She rocked back on her heels, grinning. “Obviously.”

Mike looked at her, relief written across his face. “Are you sure?”

Chica thought back to all the times she had caught Foxy staring at Mike when Mike hadn’t been looking. “Definitely,” she replied. “So do something about it already.” Turning to go, she hoped he would take her advice.

“Wait, Chica.” Mike rose from his chair, his hands fiddling nervously with the monitor buttons.

Spinning on her heel she faced him once again. “Yeah?”

Blushing, he stared at the ground a second before mumbling. “Do you, uh, have any advice? On how I should let him know?”

Chica thought a few moments before replying. “Make sure he feels comfortable, you know? Like, tell him somewhere he feels safe.”

Mike nodded. “Pirate’s Cove.”

“Yeah, exactly. You’ll do great, I’m sure.” Winking, she turned and headed to the door. She still had a few things to prepare for tomorrow’s show.

“And, Chica?” Mike’s voice stopped once again.

She turned around and looked back at him, wondering what he needed this time. “Yeah Mike?”

“Thanks.”

She nodded, happy to help. She wanted this to work out more than anything.

Humming to herself, Chica walked back to the party room to prepare for the show. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she thought of tomorrow night.


	2. Night Two

The next night, after closing, Chica decided to get some food before checking in on Foxy. She cooked a pepperoni pizza and settled down at a table in the party room. She took a bite, savoring the warm cheese.

She sighed, wishing for some company, just as she noticed Bonnie coming in. His face lit up when he noticed her, his purple ears perking up.

“Hey, Chica.”

“Hey, Bonnie.” Chica smiled brightly. “Want to join me? I’ve got plenty.” She gestured to the pizza. She had made a large, intending to bring some to Foxy.

“Oh, sure, thanks.” He grabbed a plate and pulled out two slices, steam still coming off of it.

“You were really great today, Bonnie. The best I’ve ever heard you.” His guitar playing had been amazing that day, his fingers flying across the strings. He had seemed more enthusiastic than usual for some reason.

“You really think so? I’ve been practicing, you know.” His face lit up as he talked about his guitar playing. Bonnie couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm.

“Trying to impress someone special?” She teased.

He looked away, obviously embarrassed. “Maybe,” he mumbled.

She bit her lip. Who could he be trying to impress? He had never mentioned anyone before, and besides any relationship would be complicated in their positions. The only human who knew about them was Mike, and she was worried about them odds of finding someone else as understanding as him.

For some reason the idea of Bonnie with another girl bothered her. She quickly changed the subject, upset she had said anything to begin with. “I think Foxy and Mike will be spending a lot more time together soon.”

“What do you mean?” Bonnie asked, looking back. He furrowed his brow, his bright magenta eyes confused.

“Let’s just say I’ve set things in motion.” She picked up a napkin and wiped her fingers.

“So you’ve been meddling again?” He looked at her knowingly, raising a brow.

“No!” She protested sharply. She grimaced and lowered her voice. “I just want them to be happy. Besides, they’re so cute together.” She giggled, her face lighting up.

“You’re the cure one, Chica.”

Chica raised her head sharply as she realized what he’d said. Their eyes locked, him looking at her intensely, as if searching for something. She felt her breath catch in her throat as they stared at each other in silence. A slow blush spread across her cheeks, until Bonnie cleared his throat and looked away.

“Oh, I just mean I can see why the kids like you.” He looked down, before mumbling, “You’re adorable, Chica.”

“Thanks.” She mumbled back, before taking another bite of pizza. She chewed slowly, trying not to look at Bonnie, though she could feel his eyes on her.

Standing, she grabbed her plate and turned away from Bonnie. “Well, I’d better go. I’m going to see Foxy.”

“Oh, well if you have to.” She tried to ignore how disappointed he sounded. She quickly threw her plate in the trash and walked away, completely forgetting about bringing Foxy some pizza.

She took a deep breath, trying to forget the way Bonnie had looked at her. _You’re just friends,_ she told herself. _He didn’t mean anything by it. We’re just friends, he was just being friendly._

But that didn’t stop her from feeling butterflies in her stomach as she thought of the look on his face when he first saw her. Shaking herself from that train of thought, she hurried to Pirate’s Cove.  
~~~~  
When she reached Pirate’s Cove, she was unsurprised to find Foxy alone. He was sitting on the edge of the stage, reading a book.

“Hey,” Chica said.

Foxy looked up surprised, “Oh, hey, Chica. You scared me, you’re so quiet.”

She leaned down to read the name of the book. Seeing the title, she snickered. “A vampire romance, really? Are you that desperate for reading material, Foxy?” She sat down beside him and tried to read over his shoulder.

Blushing, Foxy held the book away from her. “It’s just a book a kids older sister left behind. It doesn’t matter.

“If it doesn’t matter, why are you hiding it from me?”

“I’m not hiding it,” he protested feebly.

Chica raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?” She tried grabbing it, but Foxy blocked her with his left arm. Struggling, she managed to knock his arm aside and went for the book again. Stretching as far as she could she grabbed the corner and yanked as hard as she could. She fell across Foxy’s lap, but had managed to grab the book. She held it up, grinning triumphantly. “Ha.” She started flipping through the pages, glancing at different passages.

“Chica!”

Startled, she looked over at Foxy. She couldn’t remember him ever raising his voice to anyone, least of all her. “What?”

“I can’t believe you sometimes. Why can’t you just leave things alone?”

Chica looked down, ashamed with herself. “Foxy, I’m really sorry. I didn’t know it meant so much to you.”

He sighed and turned back to her. “It’s okay. I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just-” he looked into her eyes, his brow furrowed, “don’t you ever want something else?”

Chica frowned, not sure what he was getting at. “What do you mean, Foxy.”

“Something more than,” he swept his arm across the room, “this. We do the same things everyday. Day in and day out, you and Bonnie and Freddy, you all sing the same songs. And me, well I’m stuck back here. It was a little better when I at least got to make kids happy, got to see them smile. But now? Now all I can do is watch them from behind a curtain. I’m useless. I’m alone all the time and I guess I’m kind of,” he looked down and whispered, “lonely.”

Chica looked down and took a deep breath, unsure of what to say. Silently, she handed Foxy the book. She glanced over at him. “So you haven’t seen Mike tonight then?” She asked, hopefully.

“No, of course not. You didn’t hear? Mike’s out sick tonight.”

“Oh.” She slumped here shoulders, disappointed. She wanted to cheer up Foxy, but wasn’t sure how to do it. Suddenly an idea struck her. “Wait a minute, Foxy. Does that mean there’s a new night guard?”

“I guess, Freddy was going to check it out. Why? You want to go down there?”

“Of course.” Chica grinned, she knew just how to cheer him up. Like Bonnie and Freddy, Foxy also loved playing with the night guards. She bounced up and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the stage. “Come on, this is going to be great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this one took forever. I'm sorry, but I've never tried writing anything with chapters before, so this is a learning experience. Hopefully chapter three won't take too long.
> 
> And yes, there will be five nights. And maybe a bonus night.


	3. Night Three, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sooo sorry about how long this took. And I know it may seem like an excuse, but my depression has been pretty bad and I've just gotten back into writing recently.
> 
> Anyway, if you're reading this, thanks for sticking with me :)

The next night Mike was back, much to Chica’s excitement. She waited impatiently for the rest of the staff to leave, the minutes dragging on slowly. She was practically bouncing by the time they finally left. She went to Mike’s office immediately after stepping off the stage.

As she entered the small night guard station, she grinned at Mike’s appearance. His white button-down was crisply ironed and he had obviously taken his time brushing his usually messy black hair. He was flushed though, his nervousness clear to anyone.

“Dressing up for someone?” She watched in amusement as Mike jumped a little, and looked over at her. 

Smiling ruefully, he replied, “That obvious, huh?”

“You know, I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you not wearing that.” That wasn’t entirely true though, she remembered. He hadn’t been wearing it the first night he arrived. After he saw Freddy and the rest of them moving though, he had wore it the next night, and every night since. It was like a security blanket, Chica would guess. True to that he had brought it with him tonight. She spotted it behind him, slung over his office chair haphazardly.

“Yeah, I though maybe it looked a little sloppy. I men, I’m just so damn nervous, Chica.” He was wringing his hands together and pacing a bit.

Chica walked over, placing her hands on his shoulders, holding him in place. “Okay, first, just calm down. Breathe. You have nothing to worry about, Mike.”

“Yeah but what if-?” She placed a finger over his lips.

“Just go out there and tell him. What’s the worst that can happen, hmm?” 

“He could get freaked and stuff me into a Freddy costume I guess,” he joked lightly.

“Oh, haha. Just go.” She all but pushed him out of the office, watching as he moved down the hall and out of sight.

Sighing, she settled down in his chair and grabbed the moniter. She flipped through the rooms, trying to find Foxy. She flipped to Pirate’s Cove, surprised not to see him.

“Where are you?” She muttered, cycling through the the cameras a second time. “Mmm, gotcha.” She stopped on a static image of Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy and Mike all gathered together. _Oh, come on. They have to be alone! At this rate, nothing will ever happen. Guess it’s up to me then._

Putting the moniter back, she stood up, walking to the party room.  
~~~~  
She approached the group slowly, watching their interactions, smiling as she noticed Foxy glancing at Mike whenever the other man wasn’t looking. Mike, for the most part seemed to have shaken off his nervousness and was listening to Freddy, who was talking animatedly.

“Hey guys,” she took a seat beside Bonnie, trying to ignore how her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her. “So, what’s up?”

Freddy chuckled, “We were just telling Mike about last night. The way that guy freaked out,” he shook his head, “classic. You should have seen it, Mike. He practically ran out screaming.”

Mike laughed. “Yeah, I think it’s safe to say he isn’t coming back anytime soon.”

Foxy spoke up, his voice little more than a whisper. “I’m glad you’re sticking around, Mike.” He blushed immediately and looked down. Everyone went silent, Mike’s face growing red as well, but he grinned.

“Thanks, Foxy.”

Chica had to resist the urge to say aww, knowing how much it would embarrass Foxy. She glanced over at Foxy, raising her brows at him when their eyes finally met. He shrugged and glanced down at the table, fingers idly tracing patterns on it. _Oh boy._

_Okay this is going to go nowhere unless I help._

Taking a deep breath, she asked. “Hey Bonnie, can I talk to you alone for a second? You know about that _thing_?”

Bonnie scrunched up his brow. “What?”

“You know, that _thing_ we talked about,” she hissed. “Last night, remember?” She raised her brows, enunciating slowly.

“Oh,” Bonnie looked flustered for a moment. “Ooohh. Yeah, that. Sure.”

_Smooth._

She stood up, trying to ignore Freddy and the others confused expressions. She grasped Bonnie’s hand, practically dragging him out of the room.

“Okay, so you’ve got to get Freddie to back off or something, Foxy and Mike have to be alone.” He didn’t seem to hear her though, staring down at something. “What are you staring..oh” she trailed off as she realized she was still holding his hand.

Flustered, she pulled away, running her hand through her hair. She glanced at Bonnie, noticing the slight disappointment in his eyes. He cleared his throat suddenly, and it was gone.

“So, um, I’ll figure out something, help get Freddie out of the way.”

“Thanks, I kinda thought you wouldn’t want to help.” She smiled up at him, relieved.

“Are you kidding?” He reached out, brushing her arm softly. She unconsciously leaned into his touch. “I’d do anything for you.” Her face turned bright red and she turned away, biting her lip.

Sighing, Bonnie walked in ahead of her and Chica had to ignore than aching in her chest as she watched him walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please believe me when I say I AM going to finish this.


End file.
